This invention relates to motorized tools that are constructed for easy replacement of the switch.
Motorized and electric tools have been known for a very long time. For example, electrically driven hand held drills have been used for many years. An example of such a drill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,662 issued to R. F. Berchtold. That patent discloses a hand drill in which axial movement of the shaft activates a switch to start and stop the drill motor. Drills in which the motor is activated by a trigger are also well known.
A drawback to the prior art motorized tools is that if the switch of the tool malfunctions, the entire tool must be sent for professional repair or servicing and is unavailable while being repaired or serviced. Thus, if a motorized tool being used by a worker fails because of a switch malfunction, the worker who was using that tool cannot work until the tool is replaced or repaired. Because the worker is paid by the hour, this period of unavailability can be extremely expensive. Thus, there is a need for a tool in which the switch can be easily replaced without sending the tool for repairs to a repair shop. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a motorized tool in which the switch can be easily repaired or replaced.